La photo ou Moi, Colin Cryvey
by 2-Miss Ed-2
Summary: Un pitit OS, avec un personnage dont on ne parle pas assez... Une photo, un concour, un amour secret... Et si les trois réunis pouvaient créer le parfait mélange? Allez voir comment s'en est sorti notre jeune prodige de l'objectif!


Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente. Je suis jeune et con et fier de l'être. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été admis dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde magique : Poudlard.

Comme chacun peut s'en douter, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, étant un né-moldu je ne connaissais pas ce monde qui renferme encore aujourd'hui bien des secrets pour moi. Enfin toujours est-il que je ne me suis pas présenté… Je suis Colin Creevey! Mais si vous savez bien, le petit morveux qui traîne partout avec son appareil photo!

Ah, c'est bon, vous voyez maintenant? Donc, pour commencer, cette histoire, je dirais que tout est de la faute de cet appareil magique dont je me serts depuis presque boîte à image!

Tout commence alors que je suis dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard en train de réviser pour mes ASPIC. Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit! Voldemort a été vaincu l'année dernière par le grand, le seul, l'unique, le merveilleux, le sans égal, j'ai nommé Harry Potter!

Donc, comme je le disais, je révisais mes ASPIC d'histoire de la magie, l'épreuve n'étant que dans une semaine, dans la bibliothèque très remplie en cette période d'examens. Quand je la vis… Elle était tout simplement belle, magnifique, une Vénus tombée du ciel. Je me saisis donc de mon appareil et pris quelques clichés que je décidais de développer plus tard. Elle s'approcha de ma table, sa robe de sorcière battant ses chevilles car sa démarche était saccadée avec une espèce d'empressement unique.

En même temps, tout est unique quand il s'agit de la femme de ses rêves, non? Bon, continuons, elle s'approchait donc de moi, l'asperge. Eh oui, fini le petit Colin rondouillard et bienvenue à une asperge de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et aussi épais que l'histoire qu'un parchemin. Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la table de travail à laquelle j'étais installé, et je posais mon bien le plus précieux sur le bois vieilli.

-Colin, j'ai besoin de ton aide! s'exclama-t-elle. Une photo, pour être exact… J'ai besoin que tu ME prennes en photo! Pour la bonne cause bien sûr! C'est que Sorcière hebdo a lancé un concours pour les jeunes sorcières, et j'ai plus que cinq jours pour envoyer les photos! S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide!

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme photos… Je veux dire, un thème particulier? demandai-je sous le charme de sa douce voix.

-Euh… Les plus beaux moments de votre vie. Enfin je crois!

Je la regardais sans rien dire, j'aurais voulu exploser de rire. Avec cette fille, tous les moments étaient les plus beaux de sa vie, pas besoin d'en trouver un, de créer le moment propice.

-Ok, je te fais ça le plus vite possible, m'exclamai-je tout en me levant et récupérant mon appareil.

Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête de Mrs Bine quand elle m'a vu passer à toute allure sur mes échasses -mes jambes autrement dit. Illarente! Enfin toujours est-il que j'arrivai tout juste à la salle des Gryffondors pour développer les photos que j'avais prises précédemment, qui j'en étais sûr, seraient parfaites. Mais au moment de monter dans les dortoirs, je croisais Ginny.

-Hey, salut Colin! T'as l'air pressé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand?

-Hein? Euh… Je veux dire : Ouais, salut. Juste des photos à développer.

-Oh c'est vrai! Dis, je peux venir, je me suis toujours demandée comment elles étaient développées…

-Euh, désolé Ginny mais ce sera pour une autre fois. La j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul pour les faire, rétorquai-je.

-Oh, c'est dommage, une prochaine fois peut-être? dit Ginny un peut déçue.

-Pas de problème, bon je te laisse.

Et je commençai à monter les escaliers deux à deux avant de pousser presque violemment la porte de mon dortoir que je partageais avec trois amis de mon année. Grosse erreur! Pourtant, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils me répétaient de frapper avant d'entrer! Quel con je fait parfois! Il faut dire que si j'avais su que je trouveras Andrew Harrison dans son lit avec Romilda Vane, je me serais abstenu. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas être habillés, ç'aurait été trop beau.

Bref, vous voyez le tableau, l'asperge bégayant des excuses à un pote en rogne et à une fille rouge pivoine de gène. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi!

-Hum… Colin, tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait! grogna Andrew, un air contrit sur le visage. Pas que tu dérange hein…

Je pris donc mon nécessaire pour développer mes clichés avant de sortir précipitemment. Mais quel idiot j'étais!

Donc, pour en revenir à mes photos… Il fallait maintenant que je trouve une chambre à empreinter pour pas plus de cinq minutes. Et celle qui me paraissait la plus facile à usurper était celle de mon cher petit frère, j'ai nommé Denis. Je frappais donc à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière la porte.

Ouf, c'est bien Denis qui est venu ouvrir, déjà un bon point! Et puis en plus, j'ai frappé! C'est miraculeux comme on peut apprendre vite quand on veut!

-Salut Den', dis, je peux squatter cinq petites minutes votre chambre? La mienne est… occupée, dis-je tout en montrant mon appareil.

-Pas de problème! Jimmy tu viens, on va faire un tour dehors, Col' a des photos à développer et Andrew est encore avec Romilda.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre sans oublier de me demander de ne pas fouiller dans leurs affaires. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire! Je m'installais donc au milieu de la salle et d'un coup de baguette, fermait tous les rideaux pour être plongé dans le noir total. Je n'avais besoin de cette obscurité que lors de la dernière incantation, mais il m'était arrivé plus d'une fois d'oublier de le faire, me laissant pantelant avec des clichés bon à jeter.

-Projectum Magica (nda: à pronocer Proyectum Maguica)

La pellicule sortit tout doucement de l'appareil alors que je continuais l'incantation répendant une lumière rouge sombre autour de moi. Une projection hollographique des différentes photos se fit devant mes yeux, comme d'habitude. Je sortais les feuilles de papiers magiques, qu'on ne trouvait que sur le chemin de traverse et lançais la seconde incantation.

-Fixam Magicum (Nda: à prononcer Fixam magicoum).

C'est maintenant que tout se jouait! J'abaissais ma baguette pour permettre à l'hollogramme de se fixer sur la feuille quand un grincement retentit derrière moi et qu'une vive lumière entrait dans la chambre. Jimmy venait de pousser le battant de la porte sans penser deux petites secondes qu'il aurait pu frapper!

-NNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN! criai-je comme un damné.

-Euh… Désolé, j'ai oublié mon balais… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-Mais tu n'es qu'un idiot, toutes mes dernières photos! Bonnes à foutre à la poubelle grâce à toi! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer! Comment je vais faire maintenant, je n'en ai plus! desespérai-je.

Il était sorti se confondant en excuses. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les excuses qui feraient revenir ma pellicule. Et ça faisait deux jours que j'essayais, en vain, de prendre une photo satisfaisante de ma belle Serdaigle. Mais rien ,elles étaient toutes plus moches les unes que les autres. Horribles. Je me cachais derrière chaque colonne pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une photo convenable. Mais rien à faire. J'allais donc la voir.

-Hum… Salut… Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu un petit problème… Et depuis, impossible de prendre une photo convenable. Je suis désolé., Mais je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver, déclarai-je honteux.

Et je partis en galopant sans me retourner une seule fois. Les larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues quand j'entrais dans ma chambre sans frappé. Cette fois-ci, le couple sous les couvertures ne m'importa pas. Je jetais avec hargne mon appareil chéri sur mon lit avant de le fourré sans plus de cérémonie dans sa housse de protection.

Cette après-midi là fut la première fois que toute l'école me vit sans mon appareil autour du cou, avec une mine déconfite et des yeux gonflés. Jamais plus je ne prendrais de photos, jamais plus je ne pourrais la regarder en face après ce lamentable échec. Je me morfondais un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Un peu plus à chaque seconde sans prendre de photos. Mon orgueil était touché, j'étais déshonoré!

Deux jours supplémentaires dans mon malheur. Si je me souviens bien, le dernier délai pour l'envoi des cliché, c'est demain. Mais de toute façon, qu'importe, je ne suis qu'un photographe raté. Moi qui voulais en faire ma profession, c'es fichu. Je ne suis même pas capable de photographier la fille que j'aime! Je continuais de penser à ça dans les couloirs quand j'entendis de bruits de pas! Et je la vis, plus belle que jamais dans les rayons du soleil couchant que les grandes fenêtres en ogives du château. Son sourire naturel sur ses lèvres rosées, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux bleu foncé aussi beaux que l'océan. Bref, un moment parfait pour une fille parfaite.

Je me maudissais! Pourquoi avais-je laissé mon appareil dans ma chambre? Quel crétin! Si j'avais pu prendre cette photo, elle aurait sûrement reçu un prix. Et si… Non, ce n'est pas possible… On en peut pas faire ça? Quoique…

Je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle et je courrus la mettre à exécution. Pour ça, j'aurais seulement besoin d'entrer dans le bureau de la directrice, McGonagall. En plus, comme j'avais été convoqué il n'y a même pas deux semaines, pour mes piètres résultats en métamorphose, le mot de passe n'avait sûrement pas changé.

J'étais armé de mon appareil quand j'entrais, sous un sort de déshillusion dans le bureau directorial. Je m'approchais du coin où il me semblait l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois. Oui, elle y était! Je pourrais peut-être la faire finalement cette photo.

Deux ans plus tard, dans un studio londonien, je donnais mes directives.

-Monica, tu es beaucoup trop maquillée, va voir la maquilleuse et débrouille toi avec elle pour avoir l'air plus naturel, Marco, j'ai dit pas trop de lumière, mais plus de vent! Il faut rappeler que tout le monde doit croire qu'on est en extérieur!

Eh oui, j'avais réalisé mon rêve, j'étais devenu photographe professionnel! Un miracle. Et je devais ça à la femme de ma vie, mon cœur mon ange mon amour de toujours. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup.

-Bonjour mon chéri, comment ça va? me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien mon ange, mais tu es en retard et comme tu es le centre d'attention de la photo, tu dois te dépêcher! m'exclamai-je en faisant mine de la gronder et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Je la regardais partir faire les essayages tout en me rappelant comment j'en étais arrivé là.

[Flash Back]

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, les ASPIC étaient finies. Plus de stress, plus d'école, plus rien! Et j'avais retrouvé le sourire et mon appareil photo chéri.

J'entendis une course dans mon dos et une voix guillerette s'exclamer:

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas pu prendre de photo! bégaya-t-elle toute essouflée.

-Bah… j'ai réussi à en prendre une au dernier moment et je l'ai envoyé. Pourquoi?

-J'ai gagné! Je suis la nouvelle manequin pour la dernière collection Chenoidral, et c'est grâce à toi! Merci Colin!

-De… de rien…

-Mais comment tu as fait? Tu ne sortais même plus avec ton appareil…

-La pensine, dévoilai-je. Je t'avais vu dans un couloir et je trouvais que le moment était propice à en prendre une, mais je n'avais pas mon appareil, alors, j'ai fixé les détails dans ma mémoire et j'ai mis le souvenir dans la pensine où j'ai pu prendre la photo.

-Très ingénueux! Pour te récompenser, je vais te dire un secret… Tu pourrais te baisser deux petites secondes? T'es trop grand pour moi! rigola-t-elle avec son flegme habituel alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle était plus rouge que les cheveux des Weasley.

Je me courbais donc pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura comme un doux secret qu'elle aurait longtemps gardé:

-Je t'aime Colin.

Avant de repartir, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, rougit violemment et partit en trotinnant et en me faisant de grands signes de la mains.

[Flash Back's End]

Elle venait d'arriver sur le plateau, dans une robe légère en soie blanche et bleu marine. Tout simplement superbe. Juste avant d'aller sous les spots magiques, elle s'approcha de moi, me sourit et dit:

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon Asperge?

-Oui, moi aussi… Luna.

The End

* * *

Nouveau pitit OS... Un petit mot? Une appréciation? Celui-ci, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, vraiment marrant ^^ Bref, un petit délir avec moi même!


End file.
